Now and Forever
by Beacon
Summary: Ten years after Katara left with Aang to start a family, she's returned, not only bringing painful memories from the past, but children as well. Two. Post Series AU Zutara
1. Chapter 1

An: Hey guys! Ok, first off, a lot of you may be wondering why this popped up by an author you've never heard of before, well I just wanted to let you know I'm cookiesandmilk…. Just with new name

Second, this is a Zutara fic, but there is implied Kataang and Taang. There are blatant mentions of all these pairings, so if that's not your cup of tea feel free to click the back button.

Summary: Four years after the century long war ended, Katara left the Fire capital to marry Aang, leaving Zuko to rule to Fire Nation by himself. Now, ten years later, she's returned, but she's not alone. Post series AU

Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine… disappointing as that is for all of us

x

X

x

"_You're leaving?" His tone wasn't so hurt as it was surprised, but Katara still winced. _

_"I'm sorry Zuko, but Aang will be leaving soon anyway, and I have to follow him. I'll be his wife soon." Katara looked away from her long time friend and chose instead to stare at a surprisingly very interesting spot on the floor. _

_"His wife?" Zuko sagged against a wall and stared blankly at Katara. "You're marrying the Avatar?"_

_She nodded weakly. "He… he asked me this morning if I would, though I have to say, I've been pushing for it for a while now." Her eyes met the molten amber ones and she smiled weakly. "He is one of my oldest friends you know, and he'll take good care of me."_

_Zuko didn't reply for a moment, just passed a hand swiftly over his face. "But what about… us?" The word hung heavily in the air. _

_Katara opened her mouth, and then closed it again as her hands played nervously over her stomach. "I… it shouldn't have happened Zuko. We aren't meant for each other, we're too different." She supplied, but couldn't bring herself to look into her friends face. Zuko's hand lifted and hovered an inch from her cheek for a moment before he let it drop with a sigh._

_"If that is what you really want… I can't stop you." He said softly. Katara looked back up at him with a gentle smile on her face._

_"Thank you Zuko, you really are a good friend." She rose on her toes and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. "I had better go let your uncle know we'll be leaving." She grinned at him half heartedly before slipping off._

_Zuko watched her go blankly._

_x_

_X_

_x_

Now and Forever

x

X

x

Zuko pushed back from his desk and shook his head to clear it from all his bothersome thoughts interrupting his thinking. His hair swished around his shoulders and he brushed it back into place. Ten years being the Fire Lord, and he still hated all the work. He doubted that fact would ever change though, and he smirked, resting his chin on his laced fingers. The open window across the room let in a soft breeze and Zuko shut his eyes, letting it run over his face gently. It was such a beautiful day out; he shouldn't be trapped in his office doing paper work. He pushed back his chair and stood, red robes swirling around him, and slipped out of the office. The guard at his door bowed as Zuko passed him and Zuko nodded back.

The grounds of the palace were gorgeous, gardens and fountains were everywhere, and Zuko took a deep breath of the refreshing air. "Well, look who finally came out to enjoy the spring air." Zuko winced. His sister's voice still sent shivers up his spine despite the fact that the siblings were on good terms again. "Big Brother, you're looking well."

"Azula," he nodded to his younger sister as she came to stand beside him. "How are you doing?"

Azula snorted. "I see you every day Zuzu, do you really need to ask?" Zuko ignored his pet name and shrugged.

"It's the only thing we can really say to each other."

Azula laughed coarsely. "That's true enough." She agreed and then shook her head. "We sure are a messed up family."

Zuko nodded and then smiled at his sister. "At least we're better off now."

"Yeah, we are." Azula returned his smile with a small one of her own. "I have to say I like it better this way. Though," she smirked "I did have fun beating your ass back then." Zuko laughed.

"I'm going to go into the city for a while." He informed his sister. "I won't be taking any guards. If I'm not back for dinner, then you can send out a search party."

"Or I'll just take the throne for myself."

"That's not funny Azula."

His little sister just smirked at him and punched him on the arm. "Have fun Zuzu. I'll see you later." She waved as she turned and walked away. Zuko shook his head and walked down to the gate that separated the palace grounds from the rest of the city. The guards there bowed as well as Zuko passed.

The city was just as busy as it had always been, if not busier. Now that the war was over, merchants from all over the world had started to creep back into the capital of the Fire Nation and sell their things again. The city was full of noise and sharp sights and smells. It was loud and Zuko loved it. He loved seeing his Nation thrive under his care, and though there were still some people in the Fire Nation who supported the war and were against Ozai's banished son taking up the throne, most of the Fire Nation was happy the century long war was over. As he walked slowly through the city, Zuko stopped to talk to a few of the vendors he had come to know over time. That was the woman who made the finest silks, and that boy there sold small trinkets for a living. He waved as he passed them. He had to admit he was slightly surprised but not displeased by the number of people from other nations visiting. There were many earth citizens strolling the streets, and he paused to watch a mock battle between an Earth bender and Fire bender, and ended up laughing just as hard as everyone else watching when the Earth bender easily beat the fire bender. As the two shook hands, Zuko smiled softly. This was how the world was supposed to be.

There was even a young woman from the water tribes if her clothes were anything to go by. They seemed similar somehow, and Zuko paused to take a second look at her.

She was medium height, long brown hair and blue eyes and…no. It wasn't possible. She couldn't be here, not after ten years, there was no way she could have possibly returned. And yet she was unmistakable. Her blue eyes still sparkled the same way he remembered, her hair was still that sweeping braid that he used to love. Her face was gentle and kind, and if possible, even more beautiful than when he had last seen it, when she was eighteen. The only real difference Zuko could find in the girl was her companions. Instead of a bald monk, older brother, blind bandit and a brooding prince, she traveled with children. Two.

The older was a girl, at most ten years of age. Her soft brown eyes took in the city with interest, and her long black hair had been brushed back into a ponytail. She clung tightly to her mother's hand as she inspected everything around her. The younger child was a boy, riding happily on his mother's back as she supported him with one arm. His eyes were unmistakably grey, and he was chattering excitedly.

However, Zuko only focused on the children for a minute, before Katara once again caught his attention. She was haggling with a shopkeeper over the price of apples; mouth a thin line of determination and eyes blazing. As Zuko moved closer, he picked up her voice and couldn't keep the smirk off his face. At twenty-eight, Katara was no different from how he remembered her.

"… But I told you that already. I don't have any use for twelve apples I only need three. Besides, I can't even afford that many. I'll pay the price for three apples though, and I can throw in a little bit extra." She growled and Zuko was sure she would have started gesturing with her hands if they weren't already preoccupied with the children.

The man frowned and shook his head. "You buy twelve or you buy none. It's your choice." He looked disdainfully down his sharp nose to the small woman, sizing her up. Katara gave a frustrated growl and then glared at the man.

"Fine, I won't buy any of your stupid apples. Come on kids," her voice dropped to a softer tone and she smiled at the little girl beside her. "We'll find something else to eat." She turned away, and the little boy ridding on her back stuck his tongue out at the man, who pretended not to notice. The little girl, however, looked hungrily back at the apple stand and tugged on her mother's hand.

"Mama," she whimpered softly. "I'm hungry."

Zuko stepped forward, still unnoticed by Katara. "Maybe I can help you there." Katara froze. The little boy on her back looked up at him and grinned. The little girl looked up as well, eyes thoughtful. There was something in her face that Zuko almost caught, and then when he looked again, it was gone. Katara was turning her head slowly, blue eyes wide and disbelieving as if she didn't dare to hope that the voice, so warm and familiar, really belonged to an old friend. "It's been a while Katara."

A familiar grin spread across Katara's face. "Why hello Zuko. I didn't except to run into you here." She laughed and slid the child off her back to give him a hug. Her tone was teasing and light, yet still full of surprise. "I thought they would be keeping you penned up in the castle now that you're the great Fire Lord."

"They try." Zuko admitted with a smirk. "But you of all people should know it's impossible to try and control me." Katara laughed in agreement. It had been awhile, Zuko realized, since he had made someone laugh. Made Katara laugh. He had missed it.

"Mama, who's that?" The little boy at her side tugged at her sleeve and Katara swooped him up quickly, balancing him on her hip.

"Sweetie, this is Zuko. He's a very old friend of mine." The boy cocked his head and grinned at Zuko. Zuko found himself smiling back. "Zuko," Katara continued, "this is my son, Kuzon."

The older child at Katara's side stepped forward as well, though one hand gripped her mother's hand carefully. "And this," Katara placed her hand on the girls head. "Is my daughter Rika." The girl smiled carefully up at him and Zuko smiled back. Again, for a moment, something was strangely familiar about her face, and then it was gone. Zuko shook himself. He was seeing things.

"How do you do." Zuko asked, not quite sure if he should extend a hand for the children to shake or whether a simple verbal introduction would do.

"I'm five!" Kuzon informed him and held one hand out, fingers spread to show Zuko exactly how old he was. "How old are you?"

"I'll be thirty soon." Zuko informed the boy. Definitely Aang's son Zuko thought. Almost everything was like him. The smile, the eyes, the boundless energy, he had a slight form though, and Zuko was sure that came from Katara. The brown mop of hair on his head as well.

Kuzon cocked his head. "You're really old."

"Kuzon, you know that's not polite." Katara chided gently, but she couldn't keep her giggles back at the surprise on Zuko's face. Zuko smirked at the kid.

"Old enough to beat you in a fight." He teased gently. Kuzon's cheeks puffed up at Rika giggled as she watched her brother pout.

"No way!" He whined. "I'm a water bender!"

"Are you now?" He ruffled Kuzon's hair affectionately, and smiled at Katara. "How about you?" He asked Rika.

"I can't bend. Uncle Sokka says that I take after him and that it's way cooler to be a warrior." Rika replied. "Uncle Sokka said he would teach me how to fight." She grinned toothily up at him.

"Uncle Sokka says a lot of things." Katara rolled her eyes and Zuko chuckled softly.

"Mama," Kuzon whispered softly after a minute. "I'm still hungry." Katara hugged her child carefully and smiled at him reassuringly.

"I know honey, we're going to go find something to eat."

"Can we have apples?" Rika asked.

"Mama can't afford apples right now sweetie, but I'm sure there are plenty of other tasty things around. Should we go look?"

"If money is the issue," Zuko stepped in quickly "I can easily help you out." The look on Katara's face told him she was about to object, but Zuko didn't let her. It had been too long since he had seen her, and he wasn't going to lose her now. "Would you like some apples Rika?"

The little girl looked up at him and nodded. "Hold on just one minute then." He said as he winked at Katara and quickly turned to the apple vendor.

"Zuko you don't have to." Katara protested as she stood back up and took Rika's hand.

"I know," he smiled back at her over his shoulder. "But the cooks back at the palace have run out of apples. I'm just getting some for them, and I'm sure there are a few extras that the cooks don't need." Katara still looked doubtful but Rika's obvious joy and Kuzon's happy cry silenced her and she nodded.

"If you're sure." She said with a sigh, and Zuko nodded.

"I am." He quickly brought out the money for the amount of a dozen apples and realized with alarm how little it was. If Katara couldn't afford even this much, how much money did she have at all? Reaching into the bag, he pulled out four apples and handed one to each other the children and two to Katara. Kuzon squealed in delight and bit happily into his apple. Rika smiled too, and ate her apple quickly as well. Katara however was a bit more hesitant.

"Zuko, I'll pay you back for these." She said softly.

"No need." He said easily. "It's no trouble."

Katara shook her head. "I don't accept charity, you know that about me Zuko. And we're not that bad off that we can't look after ourselves."

Zuko blinked in surprise. "I never thought of it as charity." He admitted. "I thought it was just one friend helping out another."

"Still," Katara bit her lip, and Zuko couldn't help but remember how often she did that when she was younger. "I owe you something."

"If you insist…" Zuko mumbled. He didn't like the idea of taking money from Katara, but he couldn't ignore her pride. His mind worked quickly as Katara reached into a pitifully small bag that jangled softly when it moved. As she pulled out a few coins, Zuko stopped her. "If you insist on repaying me, then you'll come up to the palace with me and tell me everything you've done in the past ten years. It's been too long Katara. My payment will be forcing you to have dinner and talking to me. Sound like a fair trade?"

Katara frowned and then a smile lit her face, though slightly shadowed. "Well, I suppose having to put up with your company for a evening is at least worth four apples." She winked at him. "It'll be hard though, you know how much I hate being with you." She teased. Rika giggled.

"Oh, believe me, I remember Katara." Zuko chuckled. Kuzon had finished his apple and was now grinning up at Zuko with specks of his snack on his cheeks.

"Mama," He giggled and whispered loudly to Katara. "I like him." Katara laughed.

"I do too, Mama." Rika spoke up.

"Alright then, it's settled. Your… Rika and Kuzon like me, so now you have to come." Zuko wondered why he found it so hard to say 'your kids' to Katara. They were obviously hers and Aang's. Kuzon proved that fact alone with his bountiful energy and playful grey eyes. Still, it was hard to imagine Katara having children of her own, children that were not… He didn't even let himself finish that thought.

"Yay!" Kuzon giggled and latched himself onto Zuko's hand. If Zuko was surprised he didn't show it, just laughed softly and swung the bag of eight remaining apples over his back. Rika let go of her mother's hand, but still stuck close to Katara as they walked through the busy streets of the Fire Nation capital. Zuko watched Katara out of the corner of us eye. Katara was drinking in the sights around her almost as eagerly as her daughter. It had been a long time since she had been down here in the city with him. She had always loved it so much, the sights and smells and all the people. If Katara was anything, she was a people person. Zuko smiled. He would have to get her out here more often.

x

X

x

_"Katara!" Zuko called after his friend as she raced ahead of him giggling. He hurried after her and caught her arm. "You know the point of this walk is to be together, right?" He asked her as she laughed again._

_"Says you!" She grinned up at him. Zuko smiled back at her, amused. She stuck her tongue out at him, the slipped her arm away from his grasp. "Come on slow poke, if we want to get to the market and back before Sokka notices we're both missing, we have to hurry." Zuko rolled his eyes._

_"First of all, it's not called market here, it's the city, and second, I'm well aware of your brother's paranoia, that's why Toph is covering for us." Katara laughed._

_"What did you bribe her with this time?"_

_"Nothing, she likes playing tricks on Sokka as much as I do." He called after Katara as she laughed and picked up her run again. _

_She paused at the brink of the hill that the Fire Nation's palace grounds rested on and gasped. The city was huge, stretching for miles westward. "It's amazing!" She cried and Zuko caught up to her and stood next to her. _

_"I know. This is my favorite spot, or it was when I was little. I used to sit here for hours with my uncle and just stare at the city." Zuko smiled softly to himself as he remembered his lost childhood_

_Katara looked up at him. "You must have missed it a lot." She said sadly. Zuko shook himself and looked down at her, his eyes kind._

_"Yeah,' he agreed. "I really did." _

_Katara rested her hand on his shoulder for a moment. Zuko took in the touch with his eyes closed. He didn't let many people touch him, but Katara was one of the few exceptions, and he loved it when she did. It was comforting and sweet, a lot like how his mother used to hug him or pat him on the head. _

_"I'm sorry Zuko." Her voice was soft, but then her demeanor shifted and she was once more laughing up at him. "I guess we'll have to go and see as much of it as we can!" She grabbed her friend's hand and pulled him down the hill after her. "You know what I bet?" Katara asked over her shoulder._

_"What?"_

_"I bet there is a beautiful robe down there that just screams my name, and you know what else? I bet I can get you to buy it for me!" Zuko rolled his eyes._

_"Only if you're willing to pay me back." _

_"We'll see Zuko, but you know you can't resist me. I am your best friend." _

_"Funny, I hadn't realized." _

x

X

x

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Chapter Two

The Fire Palace was larger then Katara remembered and while both her children instantly squealed and charged toward the heavy door, Katara lingered on the lawn and stared up at the tall towers. Zuko paused and looked back at her, watching her weary expression carefully. "You all right?" he asked as she caught him looking at her.

"Fine. Just realized how many memories I had left behind here." She smiled and gave a small sigh as she caught up to Zuko. They walked slowly together as Rika and Kuzon played tag on the lawn.

Zuko smiled. "There were sure a lot, weren't there?"

"Mmm," Katara agreed as she fiddled with her necklace. Zuko casually noticed that it had changed, and was no longer the simple blue stone, but an elaborately woven string with a couple precious stones hanging off it. They glimmered in the light and Zuko looked away.

"You'll probably want to get settled before dinner, then. If you come…"

"Settled? I thought we were just having dinner Zuko." Katara's tone was dangerous again and Zuko chose his words carefully.

"Rika and Kuzon will probably be pretty tired after we eat. Do you really want to drag them down back into the city and try to find an inn to stay in?"

"I don't know Zuko." Katara sighed. "I don't think that it's a-" A loud crash to their right cut Katara off and she jumped in surprise. "What was that?" She asked as she looked around.

"Sugar Queen, is that really you?" Rika and Kuzon paused in their game and looked around, eyes landing on a tall woman standing a boulder beside the palace. Her black hair fell loose around her back, and her white eyes stared unseeingly toward them. "I suppose," Toph continued with a smirk. "That these would be your children then." She leapt gracefully from the rock to the ground and grinned brashly at Katara.

"Welcome back to the Fire Nation, Sweet Cheeks." Katara laughed and hugged her friend. In the ten years since she had last seen Toph, the young Earth bender had grown taller, her voice and attitude were still harsh and yet she seemed softer, slightly gentler.

"How have you been Toph?" Katara asked as she released her friend and looked her over once.

"Eh, you know, some Earth bending here, some ass whipping there. The usual."

"Your hair got longer." Katara observed.

"And apparently you had kids."

"Yeah, this is Rika, and this is Kuzon," she placed her hands respectively on their heads, knowing Toph could see them clearly through the earth.

"Your eyes are really pale." Rika informed her. "Are you blind?"

Toph grinned at the little girl. "Through my eyes, yes. But I bet you I can see twenty more things around us than you can."

"Nu-uh!" Kuzon giggled.

"Yep. Like for instance, there's a bird in the tree behind me, and right by Rika's big toe is an ant." She grinned as Rika squeaked and stepped back.

"That's so cool!" Kuzon stuck his tongue at his squeamish sister as she shifted nervously." Toph nodded in amusement.

"It's ok Rika, the ant's on Kuzon's foot now." It was Kuzon's turned to yelp and shake the small creature off. Rika smiled and looked up at the older woman. Her pale eyes stared blankly back, but by her smirk, Rika knew nothing was hidden from her.

x

X

x

"_That one looks like an ostrichhorse," Katara sighed as she pointed to the cloud just above them. Toph snorted and Zuko shook his head._

_"No it doesn't, if it looks like anything it looks like a pillow." Katara punched him lightly on the arm. _

_"Use your imagination." She chided and then scooted closer and pointed again. "Look straight above us, you see? That part's the head, that's the saddle and those are the feet. Do you see now?" Zuko followed her lead and looked where she pointed._

_"I see that you are clearly insane," he muttered. "Why bother cloud gazing, the shapes never really hold for long, and it all matters on perspective."_

_"Yeah, why bother looking at things that aren't connected to the ground? It's all I need to see. Anything beyond that is pointless. Oh, I know Katara, we should grass gaze. Hey, that one looks like a blade of grass." Toph added with a smirk, tapping the ground with her foot and smirking._

_"But that's the point," Katara told Zuko after she sent an exasperated look toward Toph. "The perspective. Everyone looks at things differently, and so when two people see something indefinable the same way, it means they have a connection." She sighed and flopped back on the ground, pulling a disgruntled prince down beside her. "My brother and I used to do this when we were little, and we always ended up seeing one thing the same way. I'm not giving up until we do too." Her tone indicated she was serious and Zuko resigned himself._

_"Fine. That cloud looks like…" Zuko searched for something that the big cloud of fluff looked like. "It looks like a house." He said finally, and pointed to which cloud he was talking about._

_"Really? I thought that one looked like a platypusbear." Katara laughed and gestured to what she seemed to think was the head and tail." Zuko shook his head in disbelief. _

_"It doesn't look anything like that." He muttered, but kept searching for another cloud to name. "How about that one? It looks like a rock."_

_"That one was the ostrichhorse." Katara laughed and Zuko and Toph rolled their eyes simultaneously._

_"Sugar Queen, you're insane." Toph mumbled and rolled over onto her stomach and closed her blind eyes, palm resting on the ground."_

_"Come on, use your imagination." Katara urged Zuko once more and the pointed to a large cloud. "What does that one look like?"_

_"Umm, A lump of fluff?" Zuko tiredly lamely and avoided Katara's amused glare. "Ok, ok… I don't know, two people holding hands?" A smile of satisfaction spread over Katara's face and she nodded._

_"Good," She grinned at him as she let her arm drop down beside her and stared aimlessly at the clouds. "That's what I saw too."_

_"So we have a connection?"_

_"Yep, we're on the same track." _

_"If you say so." Zuko closed his eyes, enjoying the sun. Toph smirked off to his right._

_"Hey! Katara!" The water bender propped herself up on her elbows and shaded her eyes against the sun and get a better look at her waving brother. "We just got a letter from dad! Come and see." Katara grinned and leapt up immediately. _

_"Really? Is he back in the south yet?" She asked as she hurried toward his brother. Zuko listened to her go and then opened his eyes again and sighed. _

_"Did you know," Toph commented casually as she blindly looked over her nails feigning interest in them. "That you're heart beats faster when Katara's around?" _

x

X

x

"Mama, this food is weird, do I have to eat it?" Rika asked with a frown as she looked down at her plate and then up at her mother.

"Yes, you don't know you don't like it until you try." Katara answered her daughter and smiled. "Just give it a taste, you'll like it." She urged.

Kuzon was happily chomping away at his own food. "It's good Rika," he told her as he chewed loudly. "It's a bit spicy, but yummy!"

Rika bit her lip. "I don't like spicy things." She whimpered.

"Neither did I, sweetie, but I like this. Just give it a try."

Zuko watched quietly and then reached over and pointed to the duck. "That's not spicy." He smiled reassuringly. "And these," he gestured to the dumplings. "Those are really good." He pulled back and glanced at Katara. She sent him a thankful look, but then looked quickly back at her own plate. Rika looked doubtfully at him, and then carefully tried the duck. She considered carefully before she smiled and took another bite.

"It's yummy." She announced and Toph smirked.

"I'm glad you never tried to convince me to eat anything Zuko, it looks like no one can resist your charms." Her tone was light, but there was an obvious second meaning from the way she was looking intently in Katara's direction.

Zuko quickly changed the topic. "So, is the Fire Palace any different from how you remember it?" he asked Katara. She shrugged.

"I guess it seems a bit bigger," Katara remarked thoughtfully as she rested her chin in her hands. "But then again, we've been living in a small Earth Kingdom village for a while, haven't we children?" Rika nodded, her mouth full. She had finished off the duck and the dumplings and moved on to the vegetables. Kuzon nodded too.

"It was very, very small." He added.

Zuko bit his tongue as a question rose to mind, but now was not the time to ask it. He opted instead for a safer question. "Was it a nice village?" Small talk, small talk was good. In the years of being Fire Lord, he had quickly learned small talk was everything.

"Yeah," Rika spoke up, her plate now clean and empty of food. "All the villagers were nice. And they really like Daddy." She perked up and turned toward Kuzon. "Do you remember the time that Daddy accidentally knocked the watch tower?" She giggled at the memory. "He was so upset and ended up rebuilding the whole thing himself. The whole village respected him…" she trailed off suddenly and Zuko realized the question he had thought of before was definitely for another time.

"He told of lots of stories," Kuzon picked up, ignoring his suddenly quiet sister. "He told us about all of these old adventure stories about a little boy who was supposed to save the world."

"Did he?" Zuko asked with interest.

"Yeah," Kuzon giggled suddenly, "He told us all about this pretty girl and her older brother who traveled with the boy. Did you know the boy was stuck in an iceberg for one hundred years? Well he was," Kuzon told him in all seriousness. "And then there was this really powerful Earth bender who was just a little girl," Toph coughed suddenly, and then sniggered discreetly into her napkin. Katara ginned and winked at her. " They all had to stop an evil bender from destroying the world. And finally," Kuzon finished waving his arms excitedly "There was a bad prince." Toph suddenly fell silent, and Zuko who had been listening intently with an amused smirk started. Katara paled.

"Bad?" Zuko asked softly.

"Yep," Kuzon continued ignoring the suddenly tense atmosphere. "A bad prince. He was always chasing the little boy and his friends. He wanted to take the little boy to the bad bender. He was evil."

"That's enough Kuzon." Katara cut in quickly her voice harsh.

"But Mama, I'm just retelling Daddy's stories." He looked up confused at his mother. "Why can't I tell Daddy's stories?"

"Another time dear." Katara caught herself and her tone had returned to soothing. "It's getting late, anyway." She stood from the table. "Let's get you two off to bed." Rika stood up with a grumble and Kuzon followed suit.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you more later." Kuzon grinned at Toph and Zuko, both who were quietly subdued. "Good night!"

"Good night," Toph recovered quickly and Zuko nodded.

"Sleep well." He said softly. Kuzon waved and hurried after his mother and sister who were already half way across the hall.

The two left at the dinner table were quiet and Toph shifted anxiously.

"Evil?" Zuko asked softly and looked up at her.

"You know Aang," Toph said quickly laying a hand on Zuko's arm. "He over exaggerates. He probably just wanted to build up the tension for his children. You know he would have eventually told them how the 'brave' and 'noble' prince ended up joining the boy and his friends, and defeated the evil bender." She laughed. "And then fell in love with-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Zuko suddenly snapped. "Don't you dare finish that sentence Toph." Toph withdrew her hand from quickly from the enraged Fire Lord's arms and pushed back her chair as Zuko fumed, steam pouring from his mouth. "I don't need to be reminded now." Zuko told her, his voice suddenly soft.

"I'm sorry Zuko." Toph whispered. "I didn't mean…"

"No," Zuko said quickly. "I over reacted. You were just trying to cheer me up." Zuko sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Toph scooted her chair back next to Zuko. She draped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"At least you get to see her again, right? I mean that's something isn't it?"

Zuko looked up at her sharply. "I mean," Toph continued, "from the way it looks now, I'm not sure if I'll ever see… _him_ again." She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her face away. Zuko sighed in defeat and lifted his own hand to place on Toph's shoulder in comfort.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's something."

x

X

x

_Zuko didn't look up when he heard the heavy library door swing open. He knew who it was. He didn't bother to call out either, because she always found him, no matter how tucked away he way, she always popped up. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to concentrate of the text in front of him, but his lack of sleep and the late hour made it increasingly difficult, not to mention the rustling that Katara caused as she shifted through the many books and scrolls. The crackling fire in hearth in front of him lolled him and he fought to stay awake. Finally there was a soft cry of triumph and seconds later the young water bender settled herself beside her friend. _

_"Found you." She tapped him on the head with a scroll and then flopped backwards on a cushion, lying so she looked up at him, her head dangerously close to the fire. _

_"I'm trying to read." Zuko reminded her and ignored the tongue stuck out in return. "What are you doing up so late anyway?"_

_"I can't sleep." She muttered as she opened the scroll and let her eyes quickly pass over the words without taking much in. "Too much to think about." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "What about you?"_

_"Studying. You're hair's down." He added as an after comment as he glanced toward her._

_"Yeah, well, I don't leave it up when I sleep. I like it when it's down anyway."_

_"Then leave it down. It's nice like that." Zuko told her. He caught Katara's blush out of the corner of his eye._

_"What are you studying for anyway?" Katara asked as she rolled over onto her stomach._

_"I'm becoming Fire Lord in less then two years. You have no idea how much studying Uncle is making me do. Even with all this time, I'm not sure if I'll even be able to complete it." He yawned and shook himself. Katara cocked her head and considered him for a moment and then suddenly snatched the book away from Zuko._

_"Hey, brat, I need that." Zuko complained and tried to retrieve his stolen book but gave up as Katara moved out of his reach. She flipped through it and Zuko groaned, stretching out and warming his face near the fire. _

_"Let me help you with this," Katara said after a moment and lay down beside him. "I bet it will be a lot easier if I read it aloud and you just listen."_

_"Fine." Zuko grumbled and closed his eyes as Katara propped herself up on her elbows and cleared her throat. "Fire Nation agriculture," she started before Zuko interrupted her._

_"Spare me," he pleaded only half joking. Katara only shook her head._

_"All great leaders need to know about their country and all of their people's life styles to run the country well. If you don't, well you end up neglecting the people's needs without even knowing it and within a few years; you've got uprisings all over the place. So much for Fire Lord Zuko." She smiled and Zuko just rolled his eyes. _

_"Just listen, it's not so bad." She reasoned and began to read._

_"Slowly, Zuko's eyes drifted shut and his breathing evened out. Katara's voice was soft and soothing and he eventually stopped listening to the words, concentrating on her voice. The ups and downs, the pauses, the way she slowed down on a difficult sentence. His mind began to wander and soon before he knew it, he was woken up by someone cuddling up against him. He opened a single eye in interest and found Katara curled up by his side, the book abandoned on her other side._

_"Katara?" he asked sleepily and she 'hmm'ed softly in return. "What are you doing?" He asked as he attempted to prop himself up on his elbows and failed._

_"Trying to sleep. You're warm, stop moving." She mumbled and shifted closer. Zuko found himself torn between waking the girl up fully and escorting her back to her room, or giving into sleep and staying there till morning. However, Katara's contented sigh and gentle breath against his arms made up his mind for him, and he lay back down beside her. "That's better," came her near inaudible response. She moved again, resting her head against his chest, and Zuko was suddenly wide-awake. _

"_Katara?" he asked again, but the girl had already fallen asleep, her slow breathing tempting Zuko to join her in sleep. Finally, Zuko smiled and let his head fall back. This was normal for friends right? To fall asleep like this? Of course it was, he told himself as he brought his arm up to stroke her hair. There was nothing wrong for friends to be close, to use each other for pillows when they were tired. Zuko fell asleep with a smile on his face._

x

X

x

Katara stood in the door of the grand common room. It wasn't too different than she remembered. It was still mostly red, but blue, brown and white had worked their way into some of the decorations that hung on the walls and above the mantle. Zuko was seated in a large throne-like chair, his back facing her, and Katara timidly took a step forward. He probably already knew she was there, she mused as she waited for him to speak. It was so awkward now, she thought sadly.

"Zuko," Katara started and crossed the remaining distance to touch the back of his chair, "About what Kuzon said…"

"Don't worry," he cut her off smoothly and turned to face her, golden eyes warm. "It doesn't matter." He gestured to a chair next to his and Katara automatically took a seat, shifting her chair just slightly away from the fire. "What does matter to me though," Zuko continued as he rested his chin in a lightly curled fist and cocked his head to examine Katara, "Is the fact that you're here." He smiled as Katara rolled her eyes. "Why, Katara?" he asked suddenly soft. "Why now?"

Katara hesitated, nibbling her lip, and then plunged forward. "I don't know," she shook her head as she stared into the fire. "I could have gone anywhere, but I just ended up here. I was actually planning on returning to the South to see Sokka again. Did you know he's our new leader?"

"Got a letter from him last month," Zuko said with a smirk "He thought it would be important for me to know he was now my equal."

Katara grinned. "Did you write him back?"

"Yep. Told him that if he wanted to be my equal he had to first learn to beat me in battle."

Katara shook her head with a laugh. "That's just like you two, always competing for one thing or another."

Zuko smiled too, but he pushed himself to stay on topic. "Where's Aang?" he asked casually. Katara suddenly sobered and looked up at him, her face suddenly closing off and becoming unreadable.

"He… he's disappeared." She said finally.

"Disappeared?" Zuko repeated slowly. "How? When?"

"Two months ago." Katara looked away and back into the fire. "I was out with Rika and Kuzon, when we got back, he was gone. Nothing was out of place, no note. Nothing."

Zuko stared at her in disbelief. Aang just up and leave his family? Leave Katara? That wasn't the Aang. It wasn't possible. "He just left you guys?"

Katara nodded. "We stayed in our home for a while,, hoping he'd come back. But he never did. The villagers began to talk, so Rika, Kuzon and I decided it was time to leave. And now we're here." She smiled sadly at Zuko.

"And now you're here." Zuko echoed and returned his eyes to the fire. Something wasn't right about this picture, but he cleared his mind of it for the time being. It clearly upset Katara to talk about it, and why wouldn't it? She had loved Aang, she had married him, had kids with Aang, chosen Aang over him… Zuko abruptly cleared his mind.

"You know," he started. "I never had really imagined you as a mother before." Katara looked up in surprise. "It suits you," Zuko rushed quickly. "You look really happy, you love them a lot, don't you."

Katara smiled softly. "How could I not? They're my babies. They're both so wonderful." She hugged herself and smiled warmly. "I'd die for them." She looked back up at Zuko.

"Kuzon is a lot like his father." Zuko remarked casually.

"So is Rika actually. She takes after him in more ways then one." Zuko was about to interrupt her, but Katara kept going, changing the subject.

"So what about you? I haven't heard about anything you've done in the past ten years. Spill. Is there anyone special? What about Toph? I never expected her to stay here this long. There must be something between you two." She grinned and leaned in, adding a touch of secrecy to the air and looking hopefully at Zuko.

"Toph? No, she's more like a sister, " Zuko said, leaning in toward Katara as well. "…There was someone once," Zuko said slowly and Katara cocked her eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but she left a long time ago." Katara pulled back quickly.

"Oh…" she mumbled and once again they fell into silence. Katara fiddled with her necklace and then stood. "Well, it's getting late." She sighed and smiled down at Zuko. "I'll see you in the morning?"

Zuko stood as well. "Of course." Katara nodded and started out of the room.

"Wait," Zuko quickly called after her. She stopped and turned just slightly so that she could see him. "If you have no where else to go, stay here." Katara turned to face him fully, looking skeptical, but Zuko was by her side in an instant. "Please," he breathed. "Rika and Kuzon like it here, and you probably have no idea how much Toph has missed you. Besides, this was your home for four years. Stay." He realized he was pleading but he didn't care.

Katara sighed and then nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "But only for a month or so. After that I…"

"After that you're free to leave." Zuko told her and then smiled.

"Goodnight Zuko."

"Goodnight."


End file.
